Well, f
by Igneous321
Summary: This story is just a Cat!SI. I haven't seen many for HunterXHunter and just decided to wing it. I probably won't update often considering that I would rather read fanfic and watch anime. There isn't going to be a disclaimer because I'm pretty sure that everyone knows that I don't own nor contribute to the making of HunterXHunter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _So I really don't like how this story is heading and I decided to start a new one with the same concept. I know it's kind of selfish of me to write a story and then give up on it barely even in the plot but, I'm just not feeling it. You might've noticed how long it took me to update this and I just don't want to keep writing this. I want to have some deviation and I can't do it without a solid idea. The new story I'm writing has the same character just going through different experiences. If you guys don't like it then I'm sorry. I didn't really expect it to come to this. I'd appreciate if you would read it. And don't really expect updates and set the bar pretty low. I'm still in highschool and I'm also very much a procrastinator._

 _"The nice part about being a pessimist is that you are constantly being either proven right or pleasantly surprised" - George Will_

I am a cat lover. I will admit to this.

But it's not just cats, I love all kinds of animals. I would always follow cats and dogs around, try to coerce them into a small pat on the head, gave them food. One of my goals in life was to own a Saint Bernard and two cats when I moved out of my parents house. This of course doesn't translate to; ¨Please, oh, pretty please Mr. Deity turn me into a cat! I will be ever so grateful if you do!¨. Discovering the fact that I was a cat was easy. It was finding out where I was that got me stuck on what was happening.

I -Trotted? Prowled? Walked?- surveyed that surrounding area to discern where I was. This place isn't Bellingham. It wasn't the ¨somewhat quiet compared to Cali¨ place that I had grown up in. I wasn't near my home, where it took around five minutes to get to the mall on foot. I couldn't see the sidewalks with trees planted in a small square to give the bustling streets beautiful life. I couldn't hear the loud Mexican music blasting from cars that passed my neighborhood often. It was still evening and I doubted that even if I was at home I would be able to hear my mother's Vietnamese music, volume up all the way, unless she came home early.

Finding a nice shady area away from large feet, I sat and observed. I was on a large ship apparently, considering the fact that I could see the dock and that there were people moving large crates from up a ramp to an room below deck. The fact that if I craned my neck I could see the large body of water holding the floating vessel also helped.

Hoping that this was a dream was stupid considering I've never had dreams this vivid, nor had I ever wanted to. Giving up any hope that I was going to go home and get back to normal seemed the best idea. Granted I was a somewhat pessimistic person. I found it to be easier to forget what I had lost. I was never truly fond of my family. I loved them. I still do. It's just that we were -are- like a bunch of strangers in a way. I'm sure my parents love me it's just hard to do when they leave early in the morning and return late at night. Sure lots of kids have to deal with this and I can say that I can understand them but I know that it isn't the same.

I'm the eldest daughter of three making me ¨ _responsible, a high achiever, a good leader, the one with the good genes_ ¨, according to my psychology class. I almost laughed at that when I first read it. I'm just not like that. I shy away from responsibility, I don't like to challenge myself, I'm too introverted to lead anyone and I don't get called pretty or cute by anyone. By those standards I'm not a textbook first born. I like my sisters, they're nice and all but… the comparisons hurt. I'm not thin enough, smart enough or good enough in my parent's eyes. I guess that's why I can just let go of it all.

I'll miss my friends but I don't have a phone and I never go onto social media sites often. They might notice I'm gone and question it if it was in the middle of the school year, but it was summer break and I was supposed to go to Cali to visit my cousins. They wouldn't notice that I was missing. I'm not sure what my parents would do though when they found me gone.

That is of course unless I was dead. It made sense, in a pretty stupid way. Besides, being a cat couldn't be so bad…

Until you realize that _Gon Freecs_ is on the same ship as you.


	2. Chapter 2

_"We are not human beings on a spiritual journey. We are spiritual beings on a human journey" - Pierre Teilhard de Chardin_

Well, fuck.

It was definitely the small, green wearing, adorable, stubborn as a bull, 12 year old Hunter that I saw in front of me.

He's as adorable as I remembered. His hair stood proudly, fading from a dark brown to green. The smile that had brightened many people on his journey -that affected me as much as the rest- firmly on his face as he enthusiastically waved to his aunt, Mito and his grandmother in front of the rest of the island's inhabitants.

Seeing him here reminded me of that one stupid wish I had made to a Deity that I'm not so sure I believe in. I had wished to be reborn in one of my favorite anime.

I'm an idiot.

Though I guess coming here as a cat is the best option.

I'm not physically inclined so running during the first exam is out. I can't cook. I'm terrified of heights. There goes the cooking phase with Menchi and Buhara. I don't know about any other paths in the Trick Tower so I probably will fail there, especially if I have to fight an inmate. I can't find treasure or swim so I hope I'm not in the 1999 version of HunterXHunter. I've never gone camping so Zevil Island isn't a good place and I'd rather not be hunted. Did I mention that I can't fight? Because I'm pretty sure in this anime that fighting is a huge thing you need to be able to do.

As a cat I don't have to worry about taking the exam.

Still. I do kinda wanna take the exam.

It's every HunterXHunter fan's dream to take the exam that proves to the world that you are a competent and strong individual. Everyone wants to be able to use Nen.

Nen is to a Hunter what Chakra is to a Ninja.

Though, now that I think about it, I do remember some Hunters having animal companions. I could tag along with Gon. He likes animals and although I'm really human, I'm sure he won't mind.

Because of my zoning out I had to look for Gon which actually isn't so hard.

Finding the large -compared to my size- green wearing boy, I covered the distance between us, avoiding the large feet that could hurt my newly acquired tail.

Once close enough, I leapt forward and attached myself onto him. I quickly worked my way up to sit somewhat comfortably on his shoulder, some of me on his backpack, and I wrapped my tail around his neck all while he was stunned from the weight that suddenly took him off guard.

¨Wah! A cat?" His head turned, brown eyes peering into -what I hoped would be the same dark brown eyes I always saw when I looked in the mirror- mine curiously. ¨What are you doing here kitty?¨ His hand reached out to me carefully and softly touched the top of my head. It actually felt nice.

I mewed and nuzzled into his palm, relaxing in his presence. It actually isn't so hard to act like a cat. I used to actually try and mimic cats, finding it extremely amusing when the neighborhood cats would respond. I guess all that time wasn't completely wasted.

Only when he tried to pry me off his body did I realise just how small I truly was compared to him. Thankfully, he held me carefully in his hands. I continued to look at him and hoped that he wouldn't abandon me here -not that I wouldn't still follow him- to not be dragged down by a small cat. ¨I guess it would be fine to bring you.¨ His response elicited a deep purr from me. ¨It'll be fun! Like back when Kon was a cub!¨ I briefly remembered the large fox bear cub that Gon took in when he met Kite.

With the knowledge that Gon wasn't going to abandon me I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. The rest of the time on board the ship was spent with Gon telling me all about his family, Kon, Kite and anything else about him. It was nice, being acknowledged and befriended this easily. I was always awkward and stayed within a group that shared most of my quirks, new friends were difficult to gain when you're introverted.

At night I would curl up at Gon's side or he would place me in his backpack if he felt that I would get too cold.

Soon we would arrive and meet the perverted, old looking for a teen, aspiring doctor, Leorio.


	3. Message to the readers

So I decided to get rid of the third chapter.

I'm making the cover the image of the cat.

I think I might be able to post a chapter from Gon's view point soon so that you guys can get a better understanding on how that cat looks.

Thanks for everyone who decided to tell me what they wanted the cat to be named! I didn't get many choices and when I looked them up they didn't really fit the image that I wanted so I decided to look one up and with some help from my sister I chose one. I won't tell you guys now 'cause you get to find out later when I post Gon's POV, which won't be for a while 'cause he has a different personality compared to mine so I end up having to pump myself up and try to act as optimistic as possible.

Sorry that I don't update often but I just lose my want to write sometimes and just think about weird stuff, then when I want to write it's usually to start a new original story or work on my current original story.

By the way, I didn't really get a reply for if you guys were okay with me cussing. I know I already did in -I think it was- chapter 2, but I just wanted to know. I'm not going to start avidly cussing if you guys are okay with it, It's just that when I start to get really passionate about a subject like character deaths I start to curse so... yeah.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
